I should have listen to my mother
by spencer65-ashley65
Summary: When your a child you were always told not to talk to strangers by your parents. But what happens when Spencer didn't listen to her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a really long time ago. I think it was like a year or two ago. It's all done and has been edit by I think 2 people. I don't remember who they were. It's been a long time. This story has some rap parts in it. It's not for everyone. I will be deleting My pack and I will repost it when I finish writing it. I will only post stories that I have finish from now on. So when I post a story it meanings it's finish and then you don't need to worrier about if I'm going to finish it or not**. **Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter. **

My mom always told me never to talk to strangers.

She said, "If a stranger starts to talk to you, run away as fast as you can and get help."

Well, I always thought my Mom was being stupid. So like every kid, I didn't listen. Looking back on it now, I wish I had. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess.

I'm locked in a room. I don't know where I am or what's even going to happen to me. I was walking down the street minding my own business, when suddenly this guy stops me wanting help with something. Like the naïve child I was, I began to talk to him. The next thing I know, I am hit by something across the head and woke up here.

I wish I was in my room right now. Even more, I wish I were home with my family. My room, is my favorite place to go to when I'm scared or feeling lost. Then I think about how right now I would be at the dinner table eating one of my Dad's meals. My Dad makes the best food in the world. Then after dinner we would have family time in the living room. Then I wake up. I am not home. I am not having family night. I don't even know what day of the week it is. I think it is Sunday, but I can't be to sure about it. What I do know is that it's so cold right now and this place has a smell to it that I can't really make out.

God, I'm so scared right now. I am in this dark, cold place with nowhere to go. All I want is to go home. I should have listened to my Mom.

What is that noise? I think I heard someone. I start to grip on to my jeans. Oh my god! What if it's that guy. I hear the foot steps getting closer. Click! Click! Click! Then it stops. I think my heart is about to bust through my chest. I see the doorknob turn slowly. I close my eyes out of fear of not wanting to see what is going to happen.

Suddenly, I hear a soft voice call out into the dark.

"It's okay I wont hurt you " the girl said.

She put her hand on mine. I start to shake thinking she might hurt me.

"Hey. It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you." She stays quiet a moment and I try to relax but can't.

She than turns to me and asks, "How did he get you?"

I didn't answer. I think she knew I was to scared too. She then sat next to me against the wall and said, "I've been here for along time. So long that I don't even know what day it is,"

I just stare at her in silence.

"I'm Ashley Davies. What's your name? " she said.

I still didn't speak.

She then places her hand over mine and for a minute I felt safe.

"I'm.. I'm.. Spencer....Carlin, " I said stuttering. I stutter when I get nervous. Then the stuttering turns into the shakes, which is what I am doing now. Shaking. Ashley sees this and puts her arms around me. And I sink into them. I sink into her.

She holds onto me tight as she talks.

"It's nice to meet you, Spencer."

I nod my head. I can't seem to stop shaking. I can't tell anymore if it's from being afraid or from being cold. I think it might be both. Ashley tries to keep me warm by rubbing my arms up and down. I start to cry and she just holds me tighter whispering words I so desperately want to believe, " Its okay."

I look up trying to see what she looks like, but it's to dark too.

"How is it okay! I'm trapped in here with nowhere to go! I might die!" I screamed at her.

She dropped her arms from around me, and stood up.

"You know, you're not the only one who is trapped in here," she said walking away.

I upset her.

"Try being here for as long as I have! I've been here months! You've only been here, what for a day! I was just trying to help!" she said still yelling at me. Then, she was gone. As quickly as she entered the room, she exited. And I was left alone. Again.

Shit! I feel horrible now. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I am alone again, and scared more that I was the first time. I close my eyes tight. I never want to open them again. I close them tight, hoping this is all a dream . And when I open them, I will be back in my room. Safe and warm. I rock back and forth, whispering to myself "This is just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the chapters are not that long, sorry about that. If you don't like reading stuff about rape or something in that area please don't read this chapter. This story was edit by snowdrop1026**.

I was shaking standing up against the wall, when my world went black. The next thing I knew, I was tied up on the bed. I began to panic. I looked to my left and saw Ashley on the bed tied up next to me. She had this look on her face; like she knew what was going to happen to us. I kept my eyes closed tight, praying to God that someone will find me sooner rather than later.

I looked backed at Ashley and found that she was looking at me. Trying to tell me something with her eyes. I just kept looking at her and she was just looking back. Then, she whipped her head to the other side to the sound of the door opening. I watched her shake uncontrollably, while tears fell like raindrops down her cheeks. It was at this moment that I knew we were in trouble.

The guy, was tall like 6'5 or something. He had green eyes with jet black hair. I looked down at his right hand, which held a knife. I than looked at the left, which held the duct tape. He looked up and down at me with a sinister smile plastered on his face, and then he did the same to Ashley.

Ashley looked at me with fear in her eyes. I could tell that this was going to hurt really bad. He walked over to Ashley like a predator to its prey. He climbed up the bed, and hovered over her. He started to take off her clothes piece by piece. First, it was her pants then, he cut off Ashley's shirt while ripping off her bra and her underwear. I watched in horror as she cried even harder than before.

He put the duct tape over Ashley's mouth to muffle the sounds . He got up top of her and looked straight into her eyes.

"This is not going to hurt…that bad," he smiled while laughing a little. He leaned down and traced her lips with his tongue. She tried to jerk her head away, but she couldn't move from where he had her pinned. He put each hand on the side of her head, keeping her in place.

"Don't move an inch," he breathed.

He got the knife and slid it slowly and teasingly up and down her stomach. She let out a loud whimper as more tears started to slide down her face. I noticed her eyes are all red and puffy, now. He slid the knife down in between the valley of her breasts and then up again, this time going a little harder. When she screamed, he just laughed even harder.

He lowered his pants, and entered her in one forceful push. He started to move his hips up and down on her, while the knife was dragged harder in between her breasts. He started to moan as he thrusted into her even harder and faster . She was crying harder than I ever seen someone cry. I watched helplessly as she was trying to get away, but she couldn't. Then, the sick freak started talking.

"Moan you bitch," he said breathing onto her face. She had no choice but to do as he said; she started to moan. That seemed to drive his thrusts faster and faster helping him to reach his climax. When he was finished, he trailed his tongue up the patch of dry blood between her breasts..

"You're mine now bitch….don't ever forger it," he said while licking up the blood.

Then, he got off of her and looked at me. He had a big smile on his face. I knew my time had come. I closed my eyes tight and gripped the sheets on the bed as hard as I could. I could feel him looking at me. His eyes traveling the length of my body, like I was some prize to be won. He started to laugh while making his way on top of me. I feel him put the duct tape over my mouth, silencing me while he strips me of every innocence I had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments guys! Here is chapter 3. **

When he was done with Ashley and I he told us to put on these clothes he got us. They were some shorts and along shirt that said Look a Way. After that he put Ashley and I back in the room. My back is against the wall,I slide down and put my head in my hands and started to cry.

" You know that was the nice I have even seen him. "

Ashley said putting her arms around me,I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry even more.

" Its okay Spencer. "

She said holding me tighter. I started to hold her tighter than I ever think I would have. My nails are digging in to her waist. She didn't say anything. Ashley and I feel asleep together. My head was on her chest and her arms are around my waist holding me tight. She woke up first. Than I woke up with her moving around to much.

" Hey"

She said looking down at me.

" Hey "

I said looking up at her.

" So are you hungry "

she asked

" Yea but we don't have anything to eat "

I said

" He brought us some food "

She said holding a Taco Bell bag. I sit up and put my back against the wall. She did the same.

We had three tacos each and one drink to share.

" So I really don't you know. So maybe you should tell me stuff about you "

She said while eating her tacos

" Well my name is Spencer you already know that and I go to Catholic school. I'm 17 years old. "

I said while taking a sip of our drink

" How about you "

I said

" Well I'm Ashley Davies I go to King High. I'm 18 years old. "

She said laughing a little because I had taco meat falling out of my mouth

" So you go to private school "

She said

" sadly "

I said making her giggle a little

" Oh come on Spencer it can't be that bad "

She said laughing now

" how about you try to wear uniforms all the time "

I said play hitting her. She making a goofy face. I started to laugh. We are in the room against our favorite wall. We are just laughing are heads off.

" So your brother was running down the hall than the door open and he hit his head really hard."

She said with a red face from laughing so hard

" Yea than he cried like a baby and ran to our mom and asking her to kiss his head for him "

I said. That only made us laugh even harder than before.

" How old is he "

She said while trying to breath

" He is like 20 years old "

I said she laugh even harder. Than after a while we cool down.

" So Ashley can I ask you something "

I said looking at her. She smiled and said

" Go for it girl "

I took a deep breath "

well had did he got you "

I said looking down at the floor playing with my fingers. She life my head up and looked deep in to my eyes and sole how scared I am.

" I was on the bus back to my apartment and when I got out I started to walk the rest of the way because there was a traffic jam and I didn't want to wait. Well when I was walking back to the apartment I heard a strange noise. I looked back and there was nothing. Than I heard it again and looked back and nothing. Than when I turned around I got hit up side the head with a rock. I been here for like two months now. I'm hoping my sister Kyla will find me soon because I know my mom does not give a crap about me. "

She said with a tear going down her face. I looked deep in to her eyes and sole sadness and fear. I grab her and hug her so tight. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry. She hold on to me for dear life.

She hold on to me for dear life. I never want to let her go. She makes me feel so safe. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes from crying so much.

She looked deep in side my eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and moved closer and closer. In tell I can feel her breath. She moved her head to the side and move her head closer to mine. Our lips are close together. Than I moved my head closer to hers so our lips are touching. She moved away so fast and looked right in to my eyes. We both just looked at each other for a min or more. I grab her hand and she grab mine. We been like that for seems like hours but really only for a few min.

That night we fell a sleep in each others arms. Knowing that we have each other. That know matter what we will always be there for each other. That know matter what her do to us we will be by each others sides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments! Here is chapter 4. It has a rap in it. **

Its been god knows how long seen me and Ashley where kidnap. But me and Ashley are be coming close friends. We finish each others sentences now. I know her off the back of my hand. I'm just happy that where there for each other. Tap....Tap.....Tap....

" Oh my god Ashley stop it "

I said kind yelling at her. She just look at me with a big smile. Tap...Tap...Tap

" Ashley can you please stop."

she does this all the time just see me mad she said it make me look sexy or something like ...Tap...Tap

" Ashley I'm going to hurt you if you keep doing that"

I yelled at. She just looked at me again making eye contact. Than smiled. Tap...Tap...Tap... I just ran over there and jump on top of her and start to tickle her.

" okay okay okay i'll stop. Just please stop tickling me "

She mange to get out while laughing her head off.I just keep tickling. She is just wiggling under me. I just keep smiling. Than the next thing I know she was up top of me. Making eyes contact with me. She us on hand to put my wrist over my head. She put the other hand on my waist and start to rub it.I moan softly when she did that. She starts to leaning down. She kissed me softly on my lips. This been happening a lot we do something to make one another mad. Than the next thing you know where kissing.

Ashley kissed like an angel. But me and her are not me and her are not together. We are more like make out buddies. She moves her tongue over my bottom lip. I spread my lips aport and let her tongue rub my tongue.

Than we heard the door open. Ashley jumped back. I sit up and went against the wall. Ashley did the same. I grabed on to Ashley's hand so tight I never want to let go. She grabed on to my hand even tighter. When he came in he didnt bring us to the bed like he always does. No he chain us to the wall. Than he covered our eyes with blindfolds.

Than I heard Ashley start to cry really hard. I just want to go away for ever. I hate hearing her cry in pain. Its not right.

" Does that feel good slut... Do you like the way I do this to you "

I heard him say. That just made me so mad. I just want to beat the shit out of him right now.

" Say it now "

He command her.

" You are the best master "

She is crying out. Than everything just stop. There was no noise anymore. That made me so scared. What if something happen to Ashley.

Than he came on top of me. He starts to grind against me. Than I feel a knife against my arm. I let out a loud whimper. I started to cry in pain so much pain. He pulled down my pants and panties. He start to thrust him self in to me. He just did it harder and harder ever time he thrust him self in to me. I cried in so much pain.

" Say it " he said about to reach his climax.

" I love you master "

I said with tears going down my face. Right after I said that he reach his climax and put his head on my shoulder

" You did a good job blond "

He said still kind out of breath. Than the next thing I know I was sleeping. After that I don't remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 more chapter after this one. Thanks for the comments guys! **

When I woke up, I was in a different room. It was so cold in there, I could literally see my breath. I began to rub my head because it hurt like hell. When I looked around the room to see if I could spot Ashley, I see Ashley is nowhere in sight. So, I got worried.

"Ashley!"

I shouted out loud, still rubbing my head like no other.

"Ashley are you here?"

I shouted out again. I stood up a little wobbly, and started to look around this new room that I'm in for any signs of Ashley.

"Ashley"

I shouted out once more hoping to get some type of sound, than I got an answer.

" Spencer I'm over here,"

she shouted back at me.

"Where?"

I shouted at her.

"By the door,"

she said, I began looking for the door she was speaking of. Than I found it. When I saw her my heart stopped in my throat. She looked really bad. She had cuts all over her face and arms, while sporting a black eye. I took in her face. She had a cut on her lip causing it to puff up and become discolored. I had to stop myself from looking. I began to sob like a baby after looking at my Ashley, bruised and battered like that.

"Hey, Spence…you know its not that bad."

When she said that I just went down and hugged her tight, but not to tight for fear of hurting her.. I cried into her shoulder. I cried for our innocence lost. I cried for her. I cried for me. I cried for us. I began to wish this never happened. Ashley looked at me, and must have seen the turmoil I was in.

"Ever thing is just so fucked up right now,"

I said in to her shoulder

"I know. But look at the bright side. Where here together,"

she said holding onto my hand. I took my head off of her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes

" Yea, your right."

I smiled at her, and than smiled even wider when she smiled back. That's what I like about her, she likes to make everything better. Even, if everything is so fucked up. Like right now. I can feel her looking at me. So I looked at her, and she moved her head like I didn't notice she was staring. I just smiled at her letting her know I saw her, and watched as her cheeks turned all red on me. I kissed her on the cheek because of the cut on her lip; that made her blush even more.

I put my hand on her leg, and began to slowly shift it up. She closed her eyes and fell back against me while letting out a moan. That's when we heard footsteps approach. Footsteps? Both of are heads whipped to the right as we see three different guys walk in.

"Who are you?" Ashley said with a tremble in her voice. Than, walking out behind the three men, is the man who is torturing us. However, he is wearing a mask that only shows his eyes and mouth. I got scared and started to shake. Ashley grabbed on to my hand, and whispered softly to me words I wish were true…

"Its okay."

One of the guys was taller than the rest. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and the biggest lips I have ever seen. The one to the right was kind of short with blond hair and green eyes. Now, the guy on the left was not short, but wasn't tall either. This guy had red hair with brown eyes. I take a closer look at him, and see he has a leash in his hand. The guy with the mask suddenly points to me, and I begin to feel my heart pound in my ears.

"That's the one you want,"

he says pointing to me. I can almost see the sadistic smile on his face. Ashley holds on to my waist tightly, refusing to let go, while I have my arms secured around her neck. Suddenly, the tall guy says,

"Hey Joe. I think blond has a girlfriend."

The short one than replied,

"Yea, I think she does, Jake."

Jake than came up to Ashley and grabbed her savagely by the hair, and dragged her out of the room.

Ashley started to cry and let out a very loud scream. Joe than turned around and cracked Ashley across the mouth,

"Shut up you stupid slut!"

Than, I heard silence, and soon I could not see her anymore. Jake came to me putting the leash around my neck ,and started to walk away with me attached to the leash in his hand. I started to choke from the pressure being applied to my neck. He noticed this and started walking quicker, making the leash almost cut of my oxygen. He turned to his left and took me into a different room where he tied me up.

So, here I am. Hanging on the wall with my legs duck tapped together. He than took the dog leash and wrapped it around my neck again, choking me with all his strength. I couldn't breath even though I tried to gasp for air. In a distance, I heard Ashley starting to scream at top of her lungs. As, I feel myself slowly dying as the dog leash got tighter, all I could think about before the darkness comes over me is…What are they doing to my Ashley. I start to feel my lungs burning for much needed air, and than nothing. All I see before my eyes slam shut is darkness.

When I woke up, I was tied to a hospital bed. For some reason, right than, I felt like I was safe. Like nothing could happen to me. But that was short lived when I turned my head to the right to see a dead body. It was some little girl. She had her throat all cut up and sliced open like a Thanksgiving Day turkey. I begin to panic, but than I see Ashley on the bed across from me. I don't know if she is alive or not. I feel myself about to pass out again, but than the door opens up. It's the man in the mask. Our tormentor. I look down, and in his hand is a gun, and all I can think about is how my life is going to end before it even had the chance to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the comments for the last chapter. One more chapter to go after this one. I might post the last chapter today...**

Spencer's family point of view:

Paula is on the couch holding Arthur's hand. Arthur is on the right of Paula and Glen is on the left of Paula. Paula is crying so hard. Than they heard the door bell. It is Chelsea.

"Hey"

Chelsea said trying to keep calmed

"Have you heard anything yet?"

Chelsea asked. With hope in her eyes.

"No"

Glen said with a tear going down his cheek.

"There stupid they don't even know where she got stolen at or how"

Glen said with tear down his face and anger in his eyes.

"Glen claim down they will find her. They have to"

Chelsea said with hope in her vice, but with fear because there is a good chance they wont find her.

"How do you know. There is a lot of stupid people chels and a lot of stupid cops. I meaning most cops are fat. That's stupid they should be in shape."

Glen said. With no hope of finding Spencer.

"Glen there is still hope."

Chelsea said holding on to Glen's hand.

" You just have to pray Glen."

Paula said while putting her hand on Glen's shoulder.

" Mom praying does not always help"

Glen said. Still with no hope of finding his sister.

"GLEN"

Paula said smacking him across the face. Glen moved back and hold on to his face. He knows he should of not said that, but he was mad. He walked out said, to get way from his mom and his dad.

Glen walked down the drive way. Taking deep breathes and rubbing his eyes. Tears are poring out now. Glen was always close to Spencer and Clay. Clay die from a car crash. If Spencer dies than Glen has nothing. To Glen Spencer is his best friend and his sister.

Glen heard someone coming. It's Chelsea. Chelsea is Glen's girlfriend. They been together for two years now and now there engage. Chelsea is always there ,but when he does not want Chelsea to know. He goes to Spencer.

"Glen"

Chelsea said putting her hand on Glen's shoulder.

"Chels I just want her back. I need her back"

Glen said crying on to Chelsea's shoulder.

" I know babe...I know"

Chelsea said hugging Glen tight. Glen cried on to Chelsea's shoulder, holding her tight. He never wants to let her go. He scared something bad might happen to her.

"I miss her Chels." Glen said. Chelsea is rubbing Glen's back.

Ashley's family point of view:

" Aiden what if she never comes back. Its been five months. "

Kyla said crying in to Aiden's shoulder.

"Kyla in know,but you just have to have hope"

Aiden said, trying his best to get Kyla to calm down.

"Aiden she been gone fore five months. She might be die. How the hell can I have hope. I lost my hope along time ago."

Kyla said to Aiden

"Kyla you don't know if she is die there is no body. They will find her."

Aiden said having confides in to what he said

"Aiden I need her back she is my sister"

Kyla said holding on to Aiden tighter and tighter. Aiden is rubbing Kyla's back. Hoping that will help some how. Kyla and Aiden been together sens they where 17. They been married for two years. They have a one year old son name Michael.

There heard the door bell ring. Kyla got up and answer it. It is Ashley's mom. Kyla gave her an evil look. Ever sens Ashley gone missing Ashley's mom got all of her money.

"So have the found Ashley yet"

Christen said already knowing the answer. She has a big smile on her face. Christen just laugh at her and moved her out of the way.

"You already now the answer, so why do you ask?"

Kyla said

"To see that look on your face. You should just give up. Ya know they will never find her. So why do you always have hope they will find her."

Christen said, with her nose up high and a big grin on her face.

" She is alive. I know she is I can feel it"

Kyla said,Christen just looked at her and laughed.

"She is not alive. It's been five months. With her mouth he probably

killed her in the first hour"

Christen said laughing at the thought of Ashley dead.

"Christen you have know heart"

Kyla said about to cry ,but she didn't she know Christen will take pleasure out of it.

" Why thank you Kyla"

Christen said

" Get out of my house"

Aiden said with an anger voice. Christen just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

" I am. I don't want to get anything."

Christen said while walking out and than she looked back.

"I hope she does die. So I wont have to see her anymore"

Christen said while walking to her car. Aiden shout the door and locked it.

"Don't listen to her Kyla. She is just a bitch."

Aiden said holding on to Kyla. Kyla put her head on Aiden's shoulder. Than they heard Michael cry.

" I got him. You just go take a bath and relaxes"

Aiden said running upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the last chapter for this story**. **Thanks for all the comments guys. I am working on another story right now. I have no name for it yet, but it's almost done. So I'll be posting that soon hopefully. Well anyways I hope you guys like the very last chapter for this story. **

Spencer's POV

The man in the mask took it off and revealed himself for the very first time. He had greasy hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. I could tell from his facial structure he was well built. I also thought he was a lot older too. Tear where falling down his face causing his eyes to be all puffy and red. He looked at me then at Ashley. He point the gun to me. I closed my eyes tightly right away. I'm preparing for what might be fixing to happen to me.

Ashley's POV

That grease ball of a man is pointing the gun at Spencer. Her eyes are shut very tight. I can see that she is getting ready for what's about to come but than again the pain will finally be over. I just kept looking at her to see what is going to happen. My breathing picks up but no tears. I want to cry, but I can't. I've already cried way to much.

He turns to me, still pointing the gun at Spencer. He has a smile on his face. I hear the gun go off. I squeeze my eyes shut instantly. I can hear him laughing at top of his lungs. I have never wanted to cry so bad in my life, but I can't, and I don't know why I can't. I just can't.

I hate him. He killed her. She was the only person I have ever loved other than my sister and her family. I never even got the chance to tell her that I loved her. To tell her how she made my life complete. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Now I can't all because of him.

I'm dreading opening my eyes and seeing her laying there dead. I look over to him first and if looks could kill he would be dead and buried. I looked over at Spencer afraid of what I would see. There was a hole in the wall. He never shot her. Spencer opens her eyes with so much fear in them. She was visibly shaking. She looked at me, and blue and brown locked together. We never wanted to break contact.

It was broken by him laughing again. He had the gun pointed at his head laughing like a mad man. Of course he is crazy.

" Do you think I would let you guys die like that."

He said looking at me then Spencer

" No I want you're going to die slowly."

He smiled and laugh once again.

" My mother always told me it was wrong to hit a woman."

He rolled his eyes.

" But she was stupid slut. It feels so good hitting , torturing, and fucking you guys. Hearing you cry for your mommy to help you. I also love the whimpers of when I cut you slowly. I love to hear you scream at top of your lungs. It makes me feel so good. Like I could cum instantly from hearing it."

He said opening his eyes than looking at me again

"You gals are going to die don't worry. You're just going to die slowly."

He said laughing.

"You see that hole right there "

He said pointing to the metal grate"

Water is going to came out of there. Not to fast and not to slow."

He said looking at both of us. He fired the gun again.

He shot himself in the head. Blood was everywhere. I just looked at Spencer and laughed. I guess being in here for a year and finally seeing that man dead seems really funny to me. Than Spencer started to laugh too. It's finally over. he is finally dead. I never have to look at him again.

Spencer's POV

He's finally dead. Yessssss! I never have to see him again. I can't believe I'm laughing right now. I mean a man just shot him self in the head right in front of me, but then again it's the funniest thing I have ever seem in a really long time. We are finally free from him for good. No more getting raped, no more watching him hurt Ashley like that ever again. I'm one of the happiest people on the earth at this moment.

" Spencer I can't believe your laughing right now "

Ashley said laughing even harder.

" Believe it Davies "

I said laughing even harder. Tears stared to fall from my eyes.

" Now we just have to figure a way out of here "

She said looking around, but still laughing a little.

I guess we're both a little crazy after this. A part of me wishes I could see him die over and over again. It would be the best thing I could ever see. I can't wait to get out of here.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE WHERE FREE"

I yelled out throwing my head back in joy.

" Hey we're not free yet Spence. We are just free of him "

Ashley said just smiling and laughing at me.

"Yeah but being free of him is good enough for me "

I said closing my eyes replaying him killing himself. I laugh every time I picture that in my head.

" Hey your alright."

Ashley said. I finally look at her. She had both of her hands out of the rope.

" Hey how did you do that?"

I was puzzled.

"Well when they where doing that... um... stuff to me, I grabbed a piece of broken glass "

Ashley said showing me the glass in her hand.

" God you're the best"

I said with a hug smile on my face and laughing.

" No that's you. I was just thinking about you the whole time they where doing that stuff to me "

Ashley said finally off of her bed and came over to me. I guess she can't say what happened to her/us out loud yet.

" I love you so much Spencer Carlin"

Ashley said bringing me into a deep needed kiss. I pulled back

" And I love you so much Ashley Davies "

I said bring Ashley back in for another kiss.

Nobody's POV

Ashley pulled away from the kiss and started to free Spencer's hands. When Spencer was free. They removed some of the bars from the big drain in the floor and went threw it. By the time they got to the end of the drainage tunnel, they where covered in mud. Ashley and Spencer where just happy that they where free of that slim ball. They looked around and they both took a deep breath in and started to run in a direction. They didn't care where.

" I can't believe where out of there Ash. Where finally free "

Spencer said looking at Ashley. They where both starting to run out of breath.

" I know I can't believe it either. I thought we where going to die. "

Ashley said bring Spencer in to a long loving kiss.

After the kiss end, they started moving again trying to find a road or something. They just keep running far away from the place where they where tortured. When they finally spot a road, they stop and lay down on the grass and started to laugh. A car pulls up to them after a little while. It was a patrol car.

" Are you ladies okay"

he said

" We're more than okay, sir"

Spencer said looking at him

" Can you gives us a ride to a phone"

Ashley said smiling at him

" Yea hop in the back"

He said opening the back door of his car

They looked at each other before getting in to the cop's car holding each others hand. They stared at each other. A voice brought them back to reality.

" So what are your names?"

He ask starting the car

"

Ashley Davies "

Ashley said while looking at Spencer

" Spencer Carlin "

Spencer said looking at Ashley. He was speechless. He had been looking for them for about a year. He just couldn't believe it. He just kept looking at them in shock.

"Wow I can't believe it. I've been looking for you two for about a year now"

He was still looking at them

"Cool. Can we get to a phone like now"

Ashley said not caring about what he just said.

" As you wish young lady "

He started to drive. They arrived at the police station about twenty minutes later. He took them to a phone as soon as they walked inside.

" Hey where are we at?"

Spencer asked looking at him

" You're in Atlanta Georgia " He said

" I thought you said you were looking for us?"

Ashley said shocked to hear where they where.

" Well they fired me "

he said

" Oh I'm sorry "

Spencer said

" Don't be. I'm just happy to see that you two are okay"

He said. Spencer smiled at him.

Ashley's POV

I can't believe that I'm in Atlanta Georgia. I grabbed the phone and started to call Kyla. I even remember her number after all this time. The phone rang like 5 times before someone picked up.

" Hello"

Kyla said on the other end

" Kyla it's me "

I said

" Who is this? Is this a joke?"

Kyla said a little pissed off

" It's me Ashley"

I said laughing a little

" Oh my god! Aiden, it's Ashley! They found Ashley!"

Kyla yelled on the other end

" Well can you came get me" I

said

" Hell yes. Where are you ?"

Kyla said sounding happy and shocked all at the same time.

" I'm in Atlanta Georgia "

I said. I still can't believe Kyla is still the same person I remember.

"

Okay I'll take the next flight out "

She said then hung up the phone.

Spencer's POV

I'm so happy I finally get to go home. I can't wait to hear everyone's voices and hug everyone in my family.

" Hello"

It's my mom she sounds pissed

" Hey mom it that you "

I said about to cry. I heard a drop and glass breaking

" Oh my god Spencer is that you. Its this my baby girl"

Paula said crying now

" Yes mommy it's me...I miss you so much..."

I said through my tears

" Baby where are you"

She said. I could tell that she is crying

" I'm in Atlanta Georgia mommy... can you please come get me... I don't like it here any more, and I wanna go home. "

I said crying my eyes out by this point

" We will take the next flight out baby... You stay safe until then... It's going to be okay Spence"

Paula said than they hung up the phone.

Nobody's POV

Everyone is on there way to Atlanta Georgia now. Spencer and Ashley are just siting at the station waiting in til someone comes and gets them.

" Miss. Carlin and Miss. Davies "

someone said

" Yeah"

we both said at the same time

" Here is a key to your hotel room "

he said

" Thank you "

Spencer said

" Yea thanks"

Ashley said, They both took a shower as soon as they got to their hotel room. They where both really dirty from their escape not to mention the fact that neither of them have had a shower during their capture. After they both had showered, they looked at each other in amazement.

" You are so amazing"

Ashley said looking up and down on Spencer

" You too"

Spencer said doing the same thing

Ashley walked over to Spencer and kissed her with all the love she had. The kiss seemed like days but really only a couple of minutes. They pulled away from each other for a moment just to catch their breath and remove each others shirts. Ashley led Spencer to the bed. Spencer felt the back on the back of her legs against the mattress. She slowly lowered herself down on the bed taking Ashley with her.

Ashley slowly crawled on top of Spencer to not hurt her. Ashley stared at Spencer looking for permission. She saw what she wanted in Spence's eyes. Ashley slowly started to kiss Spencer's neck. She nibbled and sucked on it trying to locate her spot. She came to one spot, and Spencer let out a deep moan. Just make sure Ash sucked on that spot one more time with the same results.

Ashley worked her way down Spencer's body only stopping to partake of her ample breast. She teased the pert nipple with her tongue. She flicked, sucked, and nipped at it while her left hand massaged around her other one. With her free hand she moved in further south to remove Spencer's pants.

Spencer started bucking her hips and moaning a little more when Ashley started to bite her nipple a little harder than before. Ashley took Spencer's pants and her panties with one quick tug.

Ashley started to kiss her way down to Spencer's belly button. She worked her tongue around Spence's bellybutton and abs. Ashley glanced at Spencer one more time for permission before moving herself to Spence's steaming wet center. Teasing a little, Ashley avoided where Spencer wanted her the most. She kissed all around her center never making contact with Spence's clit.

Ashley fingers started to play with Spencer's folds. Only to discover that she was soaked with arousal. Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of her head with the touch of Ashley's wonderful fingers playing with her folds. Unable to tease her anymore, Ashley attached her mouth to Spencer's clit sucking and licking it. Spencer through her head back into the pillow and moaned in pleasure.

Spencer grip on to the bed sheets and let out a loud moan. Ashley just smiled and flicked, licked, and sucked on Spencer's clit over and over again. Spencer got wetter every time she did to the point that she was dripping. Slowly Ashley slid a single finger inside of Spencer, so she didn't remind her of the force violently thrust upon them. Ashley smiled and started to thrust in and out with more need and lust. She added a second finger and continued to pleasure Spencer.

Spencer moved her hips in sync with Ashley's fingers. Ashley add a third finger to Spencer's already tight pussy. She started to thrust her fingers into her harder and fast. Spencer kept up with every thrust. Ashley covered her mouth over Spencer's clit again and sucked on her clit hard. Spencer climaxed hard. Ashley just laid on Spencer out of breath as well. Ashley rolled off of Spencer and wrapped her arms around Spencer's body. They fell asleep spooning but not before whispering to each other

" I love you so much "

Ashley said kissing Spence's shoulder

" I love you so much too Ash "

Spencer said snuggling into Ashley.

That was the first time they made love without a care in the world. This was also the first time they've slept without the fear of being abused or killed. Ashley kissed Spencer on the check one last time and fell fast asleep.


End file.
